


I'll go on loving you

by Sakuyan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Shameless Smut, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: After Anankos' defeat, Corrin and Takumi tie the knot.





	I'll go on loving you

**Author's Note:**

> M!Corrin x Takumi is my OTP for Fates, hands down. It sucks you can't marry him as Male Corrin so I substitute for Female Corrin XD Anyway, I'm getting more comfortable at writing smut so I wanted to write something with my Fates OTP. Don't judge me too harshly; I don't write smut very often. XP
> 
> Title taken from Alan Jackson's song "I'll Go On Loving You". 
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated. :3

Everything they fought so hard for came to this moment. Anankos roars in their faces as Ryoma and Xander attack the King of Valla, but he knocks them back with little effort. It leaves Corrin to stand before him, Omega Yato blazing in his grasp.

“Haha… pathetic,” the dragon king bellows. “Without your precious family to protect you, what are you going to do, Corrin?”

“We’ve come too far to lose to you now!” Corrin exclaims as he charges towards Anankos. He slams his sword into the dragon’s skull and Anankos veers backwards, a howl of pain escaping. With the King of Valla distracted, Corrin runs towards his brothers, giving them a concoction. “You guys okay?”

“...Yes. Thank you, little prince,” Xander says as he gets back on his mount. “Let us end this monstrosity once and for all!”

“You took the words out of my mouth. Come, Anankos! We’ll end your reign of terror forever!” Ryoma yells as he and Xander charge towards the dragon once again.

Corrin raises Omega Yato and bares his teeth. “Let’s go everyone!”

.o.

After a hard fought battle, Corrin falls to his knees, Omega Yato digging in the dirt as he braces himself on his hands. Heavy pants fall from his lips as blood dribbles down the side of his head, an injury Corrin didn’t bother with during the battle. Yet someone rushes to his side and rests their hands on his shoulders.

“Just breathe, Cor… that’s it, just like that. You’re doing great.”

It takes a few seconds, but Corrin’s breathing regulates, and he looks up into familiar hazel eyes. Takumi gives him a warm smile as he takes some tissues from who-knows-where and wipes at the blood. “Seriously, you dolt. What did I tell you before?”

“...To come to you if I was injured… but… I didn’t have time to.”

The Hoshidan prince shakes his head in fond amusement. “Still the same Corrin. You charge into battle without taking care of yourself. Honestly. What do you think we’d do if you were careless and fell?”

“Um… I hadn’t thought of that,” Corrin mumbles, wincing at the sharp pain in his temples. 

Takumi’s sharp eyes notice the wince, and a sigh tumbles from between clenched teeth. He gets up and offers his arm to the dragon prince, which Corrin takes without much hesitation. “You’re gonna rest if I have to tie you to the bed myself,” the silver haired prince says, his tone holding no room for argument.

“Hah… are you trying to give me ideas on purpose?”

The younger man snorts. “Hardly. You’re in no position to do anything, no matter what it is. Rest for now and maybe after we get married I’ll give every part of myself to you.”

A fond smile curls Corrin’s lip as he leans against his fiance. “I’ll be holding you to that, Kumi.”

Takumi laughs quietly. “I bet you will.”

.o.

Corrin is crowned the new King of Valla. Takumi remains by his side throughout the whole ceremony and once it’s done, he waves his siblings over.

“Is s-something wrong, Takumi?” Sakura asks, eyes wide and fearful. It’s like she expects the worst and it hurts Takumi’s heart a little. 

“Everything’s great, Sakura. I just… wanted to tell you I won’t be returning to Hoshido.” The prince looks at his sibling’s expressions; Sakura looks like she’s about to cry, Hinoka seems alarmed, but Ryoma nods, as if he knew everything from the beginning.

“You and Corrin are getting married here, I presume?” the High Prince questions.

Takumi smiles faintly at his older brother. “Yes. I hope you’re all able to come, even if I’m going to remain here and rule Valla with Cor once it’s over.”

Sakura sniffles and moves to embrace her brother. “I-I’ll miss you… but I-I know you’ll be happy here…”

Hinoka chuckles fondly. “It’s not like he won’t visit. ...Right?”

“I’ll come whenever I can. I promise,” Takumi vows, patting his youngest sister’s hair whenever she pulls away. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“Eh?! Tomorrow?!” Hinoka blinks in confusion. “That’s… a bit fast.”

“Hah, hardly. We’ve been together for over a year. It may be fast to some, but I love Cor with every fibre of my being and I know… I know he’s it for me.”

Ryoma moves forward and pats Takumi on the shoulder. “We’ll stay. I presume Corrin wants his Nohrian family there as well?”

“Yes, he’s asking them as we speak.” Takumi makes a face. “I’m still not too fond of Nohr, but I know this war wasn’t their fault. It was the work of Anankos.”

“It’ll take time for the scars Hoshido and Nohr left on each other to dissipate completely,” Ryoma murmurs. “Defeating Anankos is just the start.”

“He’s right.”

Takumi turns and walks towards Corrin, embracing the dragon prince in his arms. “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” Corrin says with a chuckle, cuddling shamelessly against the Hoshidan prince. “I asked Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise. They’ll stay.” He looks over Takumi’s shoulder. “Um…”

“We’re staying. You think we wouldn’t be there on the biggest day of our brother’s life?” Hinoka jokes. Corrin blushes and hides his face in Takumi’s shoulder. “Aww, you’re embarrassed. That’s cute.”

“Watch it, I’m not sharing him with anyone,” Takumi warns, though amusement lingers in his tone. “I’m gonna put him to bed. We’ll see you here tomorrow?”

“Y-Yeah, we will.” Sakura giggles. “G-Goodnight you two.”

.o.

Corrin paces back and forth. Nervous doesn’t begin to explain the emotions rolling through his system. It’s dark and heaven knows what time it is, but no matter what he tries to do, the new King of Valla can’t calm enough to sleep.

A mumble echoes on his right and Corrin looks over, chuckling quietly at the scene. Takumi clutches the pillow Corrin left a bit ago, his nose buried and arms wrapped around it. The dragon king snorts at himself when he feels jealousy course through his blood. _It’s a freaking pillow_ , he mutters inwardly.

Careful not to wake his precious treasure, Corrin kneels next to the bed and smooths back wayward locks of Takumi’s silver hair. He always wore it down when he slept and it made him look even more beautiful. Running his fingers through silken tresses, Corrin presses a kiss against Takumi’s forehead, the other blinking his eyes open.

“Why aren’t you asleep…?” Takumi questions, moving one of his hands to cover his mouth when he yawns. “Are you nervous?”

“You can read me so well,” Corrin murmurs, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Takumi moves until his head rests against Corrin’s shoulder, and he nuzzles his cheek against the fabric of the older boy’s nightshirt. “I just… well… call it pre-wedding jitters.”

“Haha… I had those for hours. I just trained until I got so tired I couldn’t focus on it anymore.”

Corrin shakes his head. “I was wondering what you were doing earlier. You seemed so focused, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You’re a welcome distraction,” the Hoshidan prince whispers, enveloping Corrin in his arms. He moves his head until it rests against the other’s neck and Takumi buries his nose within warm skin. “I don’t want you falling asleep at our wedding tomorrow, Cor.”

“I know… I just can’t calm my nerves.”

“Heh. I think I might know a way.” In a surprising show of strength, Takumi maneuvers Corrin until he’s lying on his back. Fingers grip the waistband of the dragon king’s sweatpants and Takumi drags them down, a smug grin on his face at Corrin’s embarrassed stutter. “Just a taste of what’s coming tomorrow.”

It’s a bit surprising to Takumi that Corrin isn’t wearing anything underneath, but he doesn’t complain. Instead, the prince moves forward, his tongue darting out to take a tentative lick. Corrin gasps as his fingers dig in the sheets; it makes a feeling of triumph pass through Takumi that he’s the one making Corrin feel this way.

Hollowing his cheeks, Takumi takes bit by bit of the king’s cock in his warm cavern, Corrin moaning and shuddering beneath him. The younger boy hums in pleasure as everything is enveloped, and Corrin gasps, breaths coming out in harsh pants.

Takumi sucks, licks, and hums around Corrin’s penis until his fiance groans and mumbles, “K-Kumi, I’m gonna--” Without letting up, Takumi sucks harder and Corrin takes a sharp intake of breath as he releases within the prince’s mouth.

Corrin shivers as Takumi comes off his dick with a wet “plop”, cum dripping down the corner of his mouth. He licks at it and swallows, the sight making the dragon king bite his lip. 

“D-Damn… if that’s just a taste, I can’t wait until we’re married,” Corrin mumbles, wiping sweat off his brow. Takumi chuckles warmly before getting a cup of water and swishing it around and spitting it out. “Er… sorry. I heard cum isn’t the best tasting thing in the world.”

“It’s disgusting,” Takumi deadpans. Corrin laughs nervously and scratches his nose. “But seeing your face made the taste worth it.”

“Haha… thanks, Kumi. I think I can sleep now.”

“Good.” Takumi arches a brow. “Get your pants on and then I’ll cuddle you.”

“Oh… oh! Gods, sorry.” Quickly pulling the sweats on, Corrin grabs Takumi’s hand and pulls him on the bed. Wrapping arms around him, Corrin buries his face within silver hair and sighs in content. “Goodnight, Takumi. I love you.”

“I love you too, you dolt.”

.o.

When Corrin wakes up, it’s to an empty bed. Alarm goes through him before he realizes it’s his wedding day; it’s normal to not see each other until the bride (or, in this case, the groom) walks down the aisle.

Not even five minutes after he’s been awake, Camilla strides in and pinches his cheeks. “I’m so happy for your big day, darling,” she coos before walking towards the closet. “Let’s get you all suited up.”

Corrin feels the nervousness from the night before bubble in his chest, but this time Takumi’s not around to cure it. Instead he watches as his sister takes out a white suit with black and gold designs on it (a tribute to both Hoshido and Nohr) and blushes when Camilla says, “Now get changed and we’ll start the next part!”

The dragon king goes to the bathroom to change in his wedding clothes, and once he adorns them, Corrin looks at himself in the mirror. A blush paints his cheeks red and his expression is the picture of nervous, yet he can’t deny the happiness which lingers along with nervousness.

“Are you okay in there, sweetie?” Camilla asks on the other side of the door. Corrin makes a high pitched noise before opening the door, and his sister giggles. “It looks wonderful on you, just as I thought. Let’s get your mop of hair all fixed up!”

Corrin sighs as Camilla guides him to a chair and gets out a variety of hairbrushes and products. Flicking his eyes over, Corrin blinks at just how many things Camilla has laid out. “Er… we’re not using everything, are we?”

“Trial and error, my dear,” Camilla chastises gently, picking up what looks to be a new brush. “But I promise I’ll make you look good for him.”

“Oh dear…”

.o.

It takes an hour, but once Camilla is done, Corrin looks at himself. His hair is slicked back and smells fruity; a weird sight, but not an unwelcome one. Camilla claps her hands and rests her hands on Corrin’s shoulders. “See darling? I told you I’d make you look good.”

“I never doubted you, sister,” Corrin says, honesty in his tone. He gets up and looks at the door. “Do you think Kumi is ready?”

“He has quite a bit of hair; I imagine it’ll take time to style it. But--oh. One moment.” Camilla strides towards the door, opens it, and whispers with someone before it closes. “Come with me, sweetie. It seems your beloved Takumi had a surprise for you.”

“Surprise…?” 

“You’ll love it. Come now~” Camilla grabs her younger brother’s hand and exits the room. They walk about twenty feet before stopping in front of a courtyard of sorts. “The castle is far too dreadful for a wedding, so it seems your husband went under your nose to get this all set up.”

Corrin takes in the scene. Various flowers decorate the area; from what he can tell, they’re all native to Hoshido. But looking closer, he sees a few from Nohr, something which makes his heart swell because flowers are rather scarce there. Walking closer, Corrin takes in different decorations and it’s easy to pick out which ones are from Hoshido or Nohr.

Stopping, a gasp is pulled from his throat when he takes in his fiance. His hair is down and the kimono he adorns makes him look so beautiful Corrin can’t pry his eyes away. It’s an abundance of colors and littered with flowers. Corrin feels his heart leap in his throat as he walks closer to Takumi, and when he stops in front of him, his eyes well with tears.

“Hey hey… no crying,” Takumi whispers, reaching forward and wiping at Corrin’s tears with the pad of his thumb. “I thought I would be the emotional one. I mean… you’re stunning, Cor.”

“I fade in comparison to you, my love,” Corrin whispers back as he looks to his left. Xander stands there and a small smile is on his face, and when he looks next to Takumi, he sees Ryoma mirroring the same expression. “Are you ready?”

“Born ready.”

.o.

Corrin takes Takumi’s hands in his as he stares into hazel eyes he’s loved for what feels like forever. A blush paints his soon to be husband’s face cherry red, but happiness twinkles in his eyes. Squeezing Takumi’s hands, Corrin recites vows he wrote two nights ago.

“Takumi,” he begins, a happy grin curling his lip. “We got off to a rough start, but I wouldn’t trade the time I’ve had with you for anything in this world. I promise to protect, love, and nurture you. I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy. I’ll bear whatever burdens you carry in life. I promise to put you first. For as long as I live, I will love you, and not even death won’t change how I feel about you.”

Tears well in Takumi’s eyes and Corrin repeats the action the other took for him mere moments ago. Taking a deep breath, the prince composes himself before reciting his own vows.

“Corrin… where do I begin. I hated you when we first met and I can’t change that, no matter how much I want to. In the time we fought together, I came to know the kind, compassionate, and amazing soul you are. No matter where life takes us, I promise to be your partner in this journey and to always be by your side. I’ll crush anyone who would dare to lay a harmful finger on you and I’ll love you in this life and whatever lives come after.”

They look at each other for a moment before leaning closer, their lips connecting in their first kiss as husband and husband. Happy cheering and clapping echoes throughout the courtyard as they kiss for a few moments before pulling away, happy smiles on each man’s face.

Corrin takes Takumi’s hand and squeezes it, feeling the same on his husband’s side as they walk down the aisle. Their younger siblings cheer as the older ones smile when they pass.

“Shall we go to our quarters?” Corrin breathes against Takumi’s ear, and the younger boy shudders before nodding. Corrin lifts him bridal style and Takumi yelps in surprise before wrapping his arms around the king’s neck, and Corrin carries them to start their new lives together.

.o.

Happy laughter bubbles from their lips as Corrin kicks the door shut and sets Takumi on the king sized bed. They waste no time getting rid of their clothes and when they’re naked, Corrin falls in bed next to his husband and strokes his face before connecting their lips once again.

Corrin’s tongue darts out and enters Takumi’s mouth, the latter moaning into it when it rubs against his own. Corrin grabs the younger boy’s shoulders and digs his fingers into them, knowing he’ll leave bruises tomorrow but not having it within him to care. Good, he thinks, his inner dragon roaring possessively. Everyone will know he’s mine.

Corrin licks at the archer’s bottom lip before disconnecting their liplock, a stream of saliva connecting them as Takumi breathes harshly, face painted bright red. Chuckling warmly, Corrin strokes silken tresses and presses a kiss against the other’s neck.

A sharp gasp erupts from Takumi as Corrin nips and sucks, fully intent to mark every part of his beloved. He continues to mark every corner of Takumi’s neck before pulling away, a small grin on his face when he notices how hard his husband is.

“S-Stop staring!” Takumi huffs, embarrassment coating his tone. Corrin laughs as he takes a bottle of lube out of his dresser. Coating his fingers, he presses against Takumi’s entrance, the other groaning at the sensation. “Do it already…”

“How can I resist such a cute face?” Corrin coos as the first finger works against tight rings of muscle. Takumi clenches his eyes and bites hard on his lower lip, fingers digging in the sheets. When he’s comfortable with adding more, Corrin pushes in a second finger and begins to start a scissoring motion.

The gasps and moans pulled from Takumi make Corrin’s own erection push against his stomach, but he focuses on the task at hand. His top priority is making his husband feel good and Corrin adds a third finger, burying them all the way to the knuckle before pulling them out a minute later.

He can’t help the surprise coursing through him when Takumi lets out a small whine at losing Corrin’s fingers. It fuels him to lube up his cock quickly and press the head against the archer’s entrance. Takumi stares at Corrin for a few seconds before reaching up and wrapping thin but strong arms around his middle. “Hurry up.”

Corrin kisses Takumi’s temple as he presses inch by inch in, not stopping until he’s fully seated within Takumi’s tight walls. The younger boy groans and shudders as he bites and sucks at Corrin’s neck, seeming fully intent to mark him as well. A few more seconds pass before Corrin feels a nod against his neck and he begins to thrust into his husband without abandon.

His dragon side roars and howls as Corrin claims every part of Takumi. His teeth extend to fangs as his eyes go bright red, his dragon coming to the forefront. A snarl rips through his teeth as Corrin digs his extended fingernails into Takumi’s back, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure-pain from the other.

It takes naught but a minute before Corrin unleashes his release deep within Takumi, and Takumi follows suit, shudders racking through his body as his own release sticks to their stomachs. He keeps a light grip on Corrin as heavy pants drip from his lips, and Corrin looks at him, feeling himself return to normal.

He gently pulls out of Takumi and moves his hands, seeing blood on his fingers. “Oh gods… Kumi, I’m sorry, I’m sor--”

“Shut up. You’re fine,” Takumi murmurs, dragging Corrin to lay beside him. He shamelessly curls up next to him and kisses his neck. “Sure it stings, but I don’t mind.”

“...Still, I’m sorry.” Corrin sighs. “I can’t control my dragon side sometimes.”

“Honestly?” Takumi blushes when Corrin looks at him, eyebrow arched in curiosity. “I like when you get all possessive.”

“Heh.” Corrin wraps his arms around the other and kisses his hair. “Maybe we’ll have to go for round two…”


End file.
